<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buttercup Bells by RainbowPools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686444">Buttercup Bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools'>RainbowPools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fingering, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma try something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buttercup Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 12: Fingering</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leave me alone Kurro,” Kenma mumbled, immersed in his solo Minecraft run. </p><p>“But Kenmaah,” Kuroo whined, indigent, lips plumping into a pout, eyes flitting down with petulance. He had wrapped his big body all around kenma. Kenma whom was just sitting on the bed’s edge, trying to survive a blood moon, computer tucked into his lap, now with Kuroo pressed close from behind, arms draped over his shoulders, chin resting on Kenma’s head, legs straddling his waist. “It’s been so long,” he continued, in his whimpering little tone as if to draw pity. </p><p>“Yeah, it has,” Kenma’s head barely moved in a nod, “But I.. I don’t really care.” </p><p>“I do,” Kuroo worked his hands up Kenma’s shirt, fingers sliding up his squishy pale skin. Kenma dropped a heavy sigh, annoyed, suffocating from Kuroo’s heat, already distracted by those big hands feeling up his body. He hated that Kuroo could do this to him.</p><p>“I won’t keep you long, Kenmaah. Just a little while,” kuroo said, deeply. “Why,” his lips twitched in one of his foxy smirks and he slid a tricksy hand down Kenma’s pants, finger dragging down his inner thigh, then back up. “I could even game with you after, if you would just give me some time.” </p><p>“Fine,” Kenma huffed, ignoring him once more to save his progress and log out, folding his laptop shut and depositing it to his desk. Kuroo gave a stretching smile and pat his lap. Sighing, Kenma approached, sliding up onto Kuroo’s big thighs, leaning into a kiss, hand stringing up into that spiked sheath of black hair. Kuroo hummed against his lips, pleased, licking his way into a dominating tongue kiss that Kenma will admit, albeit begrudgingly, had his thoughts frozen for a brief moment. His hand got lost in kuroo’s hair as his shirt was lifted, as Kuroo’s hands trained up and down his sides, leaving chills. He plunged his hands downward, caressing Kuroo’s back, that incredible back composed of all smooth, constricting muscle. Kenma drove down with his hips, grinding onto kuroo, sighing into their next kiss, delighting in how kuroo’s back tightened and arched under his fingertips. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, not bored just yet, content with fondling one another, Kuroo with his wondering hands and obscene rumbles, Kenma with his calculated, well placed touches and light noises. The air was getting thick, heavy, bodies heating with unfiltered desire. </p><p>“God, Kenmaah,” Kuroo pulled from their umpteenth kiss with a succulent little pop, hand pressed to the back of Kenma’s neck. </p><p>“What would you like to do today?” Kenma gazed into excitable golden eyes, still playing around in unkempt black hair, still rocking his hips.</p><p>“I said I’d keep things quick,” Kuroo caught Kenma’s waist, “So why don’t you just let me finger you?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Kenma busied his hands with Kuroo’s rippling abs, “Y’know I kinda already hate the way it feels when you’re getting me ready for you, so maybe not.”</p><p>“Believe me, I can make it feel good,” Kuroo twirled thin strands of Kenma’s creme caramel hair over his fingers, “There’s a difference between fingering with the aim to loosen and fingering with the aim to cum.” Kenma stared at Kuroo, understood by the determined lines of his expression that he really wanted to prove himself, and Kenma probably couldn’t convince him otherwise without exhausting great effort, and huffed an exhale. “Fine..”</p><p>“Yes,” Kuroo clapped above his forehead. </p><p>“But Kurro,” Kenma slid from his lap, “if I hate this, you really will regret wasting my time.” </p><p>“You are so mean,” kuroo crossed his arms, “it’s fine. I know you’ll love this.”<br/>

</p>
<p>Kenma gave a tiny snort and rolled his eyes, grabbing the hem of his pants and letting them pool at his ankles, his underwear falling as well. He stepped from them, one hand on his shoulder, expectant. Kuroo raked his gaze up his body once, then was kneeling before him, paying some extraneous care to his thighs. He’d stroke one and kiss and nip up the other.</p><p>“Cheating,” Kenma muttered, trembling, as the feelings of Kuroo’s lips and tongue on his thigh was always an exquisitely wonderful one. </p><p>“I’m just getting you in the mood,” Kuroo teased. Kenma was already hard so the statement was completely invalid. Kuroo rose, towering over Kenma, grasping him by his hips, hoisting him from the carpet and pillowing him on the bed. Kenma eyed the ceiling, only half paying attention, legs spread as kuroo fetched the lubricant from the dresser. Soon thereafter Kuroo was crouching between his thighs, hands slicked with lube, and sliding one finger into Kenma’s entrance. Kenma gasped, eyes going wide, snapping from his thoughtful daze. He glanced down at Kuroo, whom was peering up at him with a positively horrific smirk. Kenma let a small squeak of discomfort pierce the silence, then settled, as kuroo hadn’t moved it just yet. Kuroo waited a moment, then begun moving just the one finger, massaging in different directions. Kenma blinked, an en voluntary sigh escaping him. He had expected a second finger, but Kuroo was just using the one, rubbing, scraping against his walls and for some reason, it was making Kenma a touch dizzy. Kuroo slid in a second finger, doing the same but now with two, the pads of his fingers pushing, riding against his insides. Kenma gasped an “oh,” gaze flickering to Kuroo. His face was screwed in concentration, expression half hidden by his splashing black bangs, head bowed. Then there was a third finger and kuroo’s motions changed. His fingers laid still, then he curled them, slid them up, quick, knuckles slamming against Kenma’s <em>spot.</em> </p><p>“Ohhh,,” Kenma took a breath, squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn’t uncomfortable. There was no scissoring and that feeling of kuroo’s hand hitting him was just a weaker, more precise version of Kuroo’s cock pounding him. Kuroo, grinning at him triumphantly, did it again, curling his fingers, sliding them up, pressing them into Kenma’s prostate. Again. Curl, slide, press. Repeat. Curl, slide, press. Curl, slide press. Kenma never tightened, never squirmed. Quicker. Slide, press, slide, press, slide press, slide press. Kenma whimpered, softly, hips twitching. Harder. Curl, slide, thrust. Curl, slide, thrust. Slide, and thrust. Slide, and thrust. Kenma was a mess, his lacy hair sticking to his cheeks, rosy chest heaving as gasps and moans tumbled from his flushed lips, body quaking violently, sweat gleaming against his pallor. It was way too lovely. Kuroo used his free hand, snaking it down to stroke his own cock beneath his pants. His movements became hurried, rough, which wasn’t healthy for either of them, sending them both into clouds of pleasure.</p><p>“Kurro, I’m,” Kenma  murmured, voice strained. He bit hard on his lower lip. “I’m gonna cum soon.”</p><p>“Then please, Kenmaah, cum for me,” Kuroo crooned, words shaking with his moans, continuing to press into Kenma. And Kenma did, rolling off the edge immediately, Kuroo’s unfairly deep voice the last string to pull. A gentle groan filled the air as his climax sent spasms rocketing through his tiny body, his head spiraling, his cum spirting onto his shirt. Kuroo came soon after, coming into his own hand. He quivered, breaths shuddering, collapsing on the bed beside Kenma. </p><p>“Well?” he panted, after a few minutes spent catching their breath and cleaning themselves up. They were lying on their backs, arms touching as their bodies calmed.</p><p>“Unfortunately I liked it,” Kenma turned his head to offer him a gentl smile. </p><p>“I’ll still play video games with you,” Kuroo said.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Kenma yawned, “That’s way too much work.” He snuggled his head into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo looped an arm around him, a sleepy smile shaping his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these kittens.<br/>Thank you so much for stopping by. :)<br/>Comments and kudos appreciated.<br/>Take care Kitties &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>